Twilight Nuit Sans Lune
by LaurieToller
Summary: Tome 1: Je m'appelle Charlotte Queen. Je suis à Forks avec mon ami pour faire arrêter les meurtres. Puis je rentrerais chez moi, continuant d'aider les autres. Je ne suis pas humaine et ni vampire. Non je suis une créature horrible. Un monstre qui peut tuer des vampires comme les Cullen ou les Volturi en seulement quelques minutes.
1. Chapitre 1

Ton Sourire, Une trahison (Charlotte)

* * *

(Nouvelle Version)

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste et porta mon regard sur les Cullen. Du moins sur Edward Cullen. Sa copine, Bella se jetait littéralement sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Je baissais la tête confuse. Ils étaient tout les deux magnifique ensembles. Secrètement je les enviais. Leur relation était facile pour eux, même si Bella ne savait pas encore le secret de son petit-ami. Je pariais qu'elle le larguera très vite en lui disant quelque chose du genre "Dommage tu ne sera jamais humain comme moi, et moi j'ai besoin d'un homme. Quelqu'un qui me donne des enfants pas des animaux empaillés vidé de leurs sang.". Elle n'était pas du genre à aimer les personnes différentes. D'ailleurs c'est un peu le problèmes des humains. Ce qui était aussi mon problèmes. Personne ne pourrait d'être avec une créature comme moi.

Je me dirigeai vers le cours de théâtre. Je croisais alors mon frère de cœur, Clark. Il me sourit puis cligna d'un œil. Nous savons pourquoi nous étions là. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'il ne sache pas le secret des Cullen, ce qui pourrait leurs apporter des problèmes. De toute façon nous étions là pour nous occuper des cinq disparitions qui c'était passé ces derniers mois. Nous suspections Zod ou un de ses disciples, au début. Mais je devais avouer qu'à fur et à mesure que les jours passés, cette idée devenait stupide. Zod ne tuerait pas en laissant les corps à la mercis des humains. D'ailleurs, ils enlèverait et les torturait sans relâche puis finirait pas garder juste les crânes.

Je m'engouffrais dans la salle et m'assis attendant que le cours commence. Edward arriva seul et s'assit en face de moi. Nous n'étions pas assit sur des tables dans ce cours, juste à même le sol. La professeur disait que c'était pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance des films.

Dana entrait dans la salle, tandis que la professeur faisait l'appel. De justesse, Dana s'assit à côté d'Edward. Elle me regarda avant de me sourire. Dana n'était pas méchante. Elle était même particulièrement gentille. Mais elle ne faisait que les choses qui pourraient attirer des garçons.

La professeur nous expliqua rapidement ce que nous allons devoir faire. Nous allons devoir être en binôme et écrire une pièce de théâtre pour la jouer devant tout le monde, vers janvier. Évidemment Dana proposa d'être avec Edward. Ce dernier tressaillit et observa Dana.

— Je voudrais être avec Edward. Dit Dana sans honte.

Edward me regarda subitement. Ses yeux étaient plus noir que quand il était dehors avec Bella. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais bien étudié les vampires, je ne savais donc pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient de différentes couleurs. L'énervement ? Peut-être.

Je suis trop moche c'est ça ? Songeai-je.

Il fronça alors des sourcils alors que la professeur lui demanda si il acceptais d'être avec Dana. Il pinça ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice. Il lui sourit.

— Madame je peux aller au toilette ? Demanda Dana en se levant.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. La professeur accepta. Dana sortit précipitamment de la salle. La professeur, Madame Fundong décida d'attendre que Dana revienne. Mais elle ne revint pas. Julien fut envoyé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il revenu alors et que Dana était à l'infirmerie.

— Il ne reste plus que Julien, Edward et Charlotte. Dit Madame Fundong.

Il ne manquerait plus que je soit avec Julien. Je savais pertinemment qu'il craquait sur Dana. Mais pourquoi voulais-je être avec Edward ? Peut-être pour lui parler. Peut-être même savait-il se qu'il se passait dans les environs.

— Edward avez qui voulez-vous être, Dana ou Charlotte ?

— Je suppose qu'être avec Charlotte...

— Parfait ! La coupa-t-elle. Julien, vous aurez un jour de plus pour faire votre travaille avec Dana.

Ce dernier était très content. Tandis que j'étais toute gênée. Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi ? Il ne me connaissait pas et ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole. Peut-être savait-il lui aussi quelque chose sur moi ou Clark.

Il vint se poser à côté de moi avec son sac noir qu'il posa sur ses genoux pour servir d'appuis à sa feuille. Nous commençâmes directement à travailler, sans même nous saluer ou quelque chose comme cela. Non, je voyais bien qu'il m'avait choisi car il ne voulait pas être avec Dana. Nous avions choisi notre histoire en seulement une heure. La deuxième heure nous travaillions sur les dialogues et les scènes. La meilleur sera choisi pour être jouée devant la classe.

J'avais parfois un peu de mal de m'imaginais ici, à Forks juste pour trouver la cause de plusieurs meurtres. Avec Clark nous avions décidés de nous fondre dans la population de la ville pour en savoir plus. En aucun cas nous avions réfléchis à aller au lycée. C'était la mère de Clark qui avait acceptée de laisser partir son fils si il continuait d'aller au lycée la journée. Elle voulait qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et qu'il soit surveillé. Je fus donc contrainte à le suivre. Mais aller au lycée nous faisais perdre du temps. Nous pourrions à la place chercher des pistes au lieu d'apprendre des choses qui nous sont futile. Nous savions déjà ce que nous voudrions faire. Aider les autres, et pour cela nous n'avions pas besoin de diplômes. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela qui nous étions à Forks, pour faire cesser les meurtres inexpliqué.

Au début j'aurai du venir seule, mais sachant que Zod était à nos trousses et que Clark pensait que je n'étais pas capable de me défendre, il avait donc insisté pour venir.

Le cours se termina très vite. Je sortis la dernière et me dirigeai vers le cours de mathématique. J'avais toujours eu horreur de cette matière. Mais j'étais bien obligée d'y assistée.

Dire que je pourrais être chez moi, du moins chez Oliver, tranquille sans avoir à me soucier de ce que pense des enfants. Car il faut l'avouer, même si nous pour la plus part le même âge, j'avais plus de responsabilité qu'eux. Je me levais le matin pour aider les autres. Faire croire que nous étions au lycée était la chose la plus dure à faire.


	2. Chapitre 2

J'étais toujours en pyjama alors qu'il était dix heures vingt-six du traînai dans la chambre de la maison qu'Oliver avait loué pour l'occasion à une femme qui avait besoin d'argent pour sa fille. Je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui. Clark était au lycée tandis que je lui avait menti disant que j'étais malade. La vrai raison était que je ne pouvais aller à l'école.

J'avais bien essayée de chercher de nouveaux indices sur les meurtres, mais je n'avait rien trouvée aujourd'hui et j'avais du garder la petite Hannah. Il y aller bien avoir un moment ou le meurtrier fera une erreur. Ce moment là, je serais là pour l'empêcher de tuer d'autres humains.

Clark était rentré des cours vers dix sept heure et était reparti sous la demande d'Oliver. Ce dernier avait des nouvelles concernant un nouveau meurtre. Mélina, la propriétaire de la maison était rentrée à dix neuf heure dix et était partie se coucher immédiatement, sans même s'occuper de son enfant.

Mon téléphone s'alluma, l'heure apparut. Il était vingt-trois heures dix huit du soir. Je regardais le nom qui s'affichait. C'était Edward, mais comment diable avait-il trouvé mon compte facebook ? Je n'utilise ce compte, juste pour être en contacte avec Oliver. Je n'avais même pas mis mon vrai prénom pour ne pas recevoir d'invitation de la part des jeunes du lycée de Forks.

Mon cœur battit très vite. Je regardais les dégâts que je venais de causer. Je grognai puis nettoyais au plus vite la tâche de chocolat sur le sol.

 _Leçon numéro une: ne jamais me promener avec une boisson. Songeai-je._

 _Edward: Salut! C'est Edward. Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous n'étiez pas en cours aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez, je peux vous apporter vos leçons._

 _Moi: Bonjour Edward! Merci pour vouloir prendre de mes nouvelles. Je me suis juste fait un hématome. Et pour ce qui est des leçons, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Ça peut attendre. Merci_

 _Edward: De rien cela est normal! J'insiste, et cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je vous les apportes dans quelques minutes. À tout de suite!_

 _Moi: D'accord à tout de suite Edward!_

C'était juste après avoir mis en veille mon téléphone que je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Je n'avais aucun hématomes. Je ne pourrais même pas m'en faire un, il guérirait en quelques secondes.

À vingt-trois heures vingt, Edward arriva chez moi. Je l'aperçus de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je descendis à vitesse éclair pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il tenait dans sa main une pochette où devait être les cours.

— Bonsoir, désolé de vous dérangez maintenant. Me dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je le saluai puis lui proposait de rentrer quelques minutes. Il me tendit les feuilles sans perdre une minutes. Je supposai qu'il était pressé. Je me saisis des feuilles et le remerciait poliment.

— Je pari que vous êtes pressé. Dis-je.

Il haussa un sourcil, ce qui le rendait irrésistible.

— Et je pari que vous n'avez aucun hématomes. Lança-t-il.

Il avait toute à fait raison. Je hochais de la tête.

— Je vais vous faire un petit résumé de ma journée. Fit-il soudainement énervé. Dana a dit à tout le monde que vous aviez peur d'elle. Je suppose que cela est faux. Par contre elle en a profité pour se mettre à votre place, à côté de moi. Et pour finir, elle m'a draguée toute la sainte journée. C'était insupportable !

Son énervement pour cette journée était complètement palpable. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il voulait découvrir la vérité. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas près de découvrir quoi que ce soit.

Je fermai les yeux et soufflais désespérément. Comment pouvais-je lui dire la vérité ?

— J'ai reçu un mot hier soir. Avouais-je. Soit je venais en cours et elle dirait tout ce qu'elle sait sur moi, soit je ne venais pas et comme ça elle allait pouvoir effectivement vous draguer.

— Et vous avez décidée de choisir la facilité. Lança-t-il. Bon, peut importe ce qu'elle sait sur vous, je vais lui demander de nous lâcher. Cela vous conviendra-t-il ?

Je lui répondais que oui. Finalement il ne voulait peut-être rien savoir sur moi. Où alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer hors de sa petite vie.

— Sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne... Commençait-il avant que je le coupe.

— J'aurai besoin... Le coupais-je avant d'être à mon tour coupée par les cris d'Hannah.

De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de lui. Si, j'aurai voulue lui poser des questions. Mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

— Bon, bah bonne nuit Edward.

— Bonne nuit Charlotte. Me souffla-t-il. Demain vous avez intérêt à être là. Sinon je viendrais moi-même vous cherchez.

Il me fit un clin d'œil qu'y me fis tressaillir. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Depuis quand Edward Cullen faisait des clins d'œil ? Je me sentis subitement inconfortable. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça. J'avais très envie de lui dire tout, et je ne savais pas pourquoi j'en avais envie. Peut-être que je voulais voir sa réaction ? Ou peut-être voulais-je lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas aussi humaine.

— Oh! Tu pourrai bouger tes fesses et t'occuper de la petite ? S'écria Melina de sa chambre.

Bien que je n'étais pas la mère d'Hannah, je m'en occupais comme tel. Melina en profitait sûrement un peu. Elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile a vrai dire. Même si elle n'était pas ma tutrice, je faisais quand même ce qu'elle m'ordonnait.

Je dépassais Edward pour lui ouvrir la porte. Clark avait eu raison de me répéter les raisons de notre venu ici. Je ne devais absolument pas me laisser distraire. Nous n'avions toujours aucunes pistes sur le ou les tueurs. Il fallait absolument que nous mettions les bouchés doubles pour faire stopper cela est rentrer chez nous. Je pourrais retrouver Oliver et reprendre ma pauvre vie. Je n'avais que mes amis, aucuns copains, et vivais avec mon meilleur ami. Une vie bien nulle comparait à celle des autres. Mais d'un autre côté, je vivais seulement pour aider les gens. L'idée d'avoir une famille était très enfouit dans ma tête, voire inexistant.

Edward partit rapidement. Je montais les escaliers pour entrer dans ma chambre, ou dormait Hannah. Je m'approchais de son berceau et me penchais au dessus. Elle pleurait toujours. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les adolescents se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du lycée. Il n'était pas question de louper Dana et encore moins Charlotte. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui n'allait pas.

Je ne voulais pas aller au lycée, pas aujourd'hui du moins. C'était tout les jours la même chose. Et cela serait en boucle jusqu'à ce que je décide de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Mais comment pourrais-je faire et qu'allais-je faire si je n'aller plus au lycée ? J'avais et aurais toujours l'allure d'un lycée. Et cela pour toute l'éternité. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper. Si, mettre complètement fin à ma non-vie. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je toujours pas fait alors ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à cette question. Avais-je trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais vivre pour toujours ? Je n'en n'étais pas sûre. Bella ne semblait pas apprécier les vampires. Et elle ne savait même pas encore mon secret. Mais toutes les fois où je l'avais vu dire à un chasseur de tuer le vampire dans le film me laisser penser qu'elle ne m'apprécierais pas.

Alice m'avait dit plusieurs fois de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Elle me cachait très bien ses pensées. J'avais tout tenté pour découvrir ce qu'elle savait. Rien n'avait marché. Il était évident que ce que m'avait dit Alice me perturbais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à remettre ma relation avec Bella en question. Serait-elle heureuse avec moi, même si elle apprenait ma véritable identité ? Avait-elle ailleurs un autre homme qui la comblerait de bonheur ? Seul le temps pouvait me le dire, ou une erreur de la part de ma sœur. Chose que j'attends depuis quelques temps.

Emmett arrivait jusqu'à moi. Il avait un sourire large. Je sus immédiatement ce qu'il pensait. Il ne cachait d'ailleurs jamais ses pensées, et quand il essayé il n'y arrivait pas. Il finissait toujours par dire ce qu'il pensait. Il m'arrivais même de dire ses pensées en même temps que lui pour l'embêter. Il râlait souvent, mais finissait pas rire. Sa transformation en vampire ne lui avait pas fait perdre son âme d'adolescent. Il aimait ce qu'il était devenu, il était bien le seul.

— C'était bien avec Charlotte ? Me demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

Il avait pris un ton étrange, comme si il m'accusait de quelque chose. Il savait cependant que rien n'était arrivé et n'arriverait. Il voulait juste m'énerver.

— Je lui ai apporté ses devoirs. Rétorquais-je en soufflant, déjà désespéré par la conversation que nous allions avoir.

— Et donc ça t'a pris toute la nuit. Supposa-t-il.

Lui et ma famille ne m'avait pas vu depuis le moment où j'avais dit que j'allais apporter les devoirs de Charlotte. J'y avais d'ailleurs songé un peu trop tard, enfin c'était l'excuse que j'avais donné à Carlisle. La réalité fut que j'avais été curieux. J'avais croisé Charlotte le soir d'avant dans la forêt alors que j'étais entrain de chasser. Elle ne m'avait pas vu, mais je l'avais bien aperçus. Elle était en compagnie de son ami ou frère, je n'en savais rien, Clark. Ils parlaient ensembles sur les meurtres. Ils n'étaient donc pas là en tant que nouveaux dans la ville.

— Je suis allé chasser. Dis-je.

Il grimaça avant de jeter un regard derrière moi. Il me lança un regard avec ses yeux ronds et dorés. Je voyais dans ses yeux que Charlotte arrivait jusqu'à nous. Emmett commença à partir. Il était hors de question qu'il me laisse seul avec elle maintenant.

— Tu reste. Chuchotais-je tellement bas pour qu'aucun humains ne m'entendent.

C'est vrai que son sang est assez... puissant. Pensa Emmett.

Il n'avait pas du tout tord. Il y avait quelque chose de spéciale dans son sang. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Même le sang de Bella, qui m'avait jusque là très attiré, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de Charlotte. En plus de cela, je n'arrivais à lire dans les pensées de Charlotte que rarement, ce qu'y m'étonnais toujours. J'avais beau eu chercher une réponse à cela, je n'avais rien trouvé de normal.

— Bonjour messieurs. Nous salua Charlotte.

Nous la saluâmes aussi. Elle souriait, comme toujours. Pas une fois elle n'était de mauvaise humeur.

— Vous aviez besoin de mon aide hier soir ? Lui demandais-je, me souvenant juste de sa phrase avant qu'un bébé ne pleure.

Elle semblait gênée, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire dans ses pensées. Tout comme Bella. Elles avaient quelque chose en commun qu'y mettait impossible de découvrir.

— Heu... J'ai le temps, ce n'est pas pressant. Répondit-elle.

Emmett se retenait d'intervenir depuis que Charlotte avait apparu. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

— Vous vous vouvoyez ? Nous interrogea Emmett, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

— Part. Lui ordonnais-je.

J'avais eu une très mauvaise idée de le retenir. Mais bon je connaissais Emmett depuis pas mal de temps et savais ce qu'il était capable de dire ou de faire. Quoique, il arrivait de temps en temps qu'il me choque encore.

Il me lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Rosalie, qui le regardait depuis le début sans avoir une seconde détournée le regard.

— Il a peut-être... Commençais-je.

— Raison. Termina-t-elle ma phrase.

Nous sourîtes. Cela était très gênant.

Ce n'était que dans ses yeux que j'arrivais à voir le reflet de Dana au loin. C'était comme si un mur, une barrière était tout autour d'elle m'empêchant de pouvoir lire ses pensées. Il était de même avec ses battements. Je n'arrivais à les entendre que quelque fois. La première fois qu'elle fut arrivée ici, j'avais même crus qu'elle était l'une des nôtres. C'est seulement quand j'avais senti son sang que j'avais compris que je me trompais.

— Je vais lui parlais. Signifiais-je à Charlotte avant de partir en direction de Dana.

Dana semblait aussi cacher quelque chose. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées sur la même choses quand elle sentait que le danger arrivait. Elle ne pensait qu'à « _Ne jamais le dire, ne jamais le dire_ » en boucle avant de penser à autre chose. Elle avait donc peur de dévoiler quelque chose.

— Salut Edward. Me fit-elle.

— Salut.

— Tu as rompu avec Bella ?

C'était exactement le genre de question que je détestais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était avoir une chance avec moi.

— Dana, vous devriez vous focaliser sur un autre garçon. Pourquoi pas Julien ? Il n'attend que cela depuis pas mal de temps. Je sais que votre crainte est d'être rejeté par la personne que vous aimez. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que vous ne m'aimez pas. Je ne vous veux pas du mal, c'est pourquoi je vous dit tout cela. Vous vous ferez du mal temps que vous continuerez à rôder autour de moi. Et d'ailleurs, laissez Charlotte tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez sur elle, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Dana avait tout compris. Ce qui était la raison de ses larmes. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule sans amour.

C'était dans ses moments là que je me disais être content d'être ce que j'étais. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurai été touché par ses larmes.

— Tu... Fit-elle avant de partir, en phrase en suspens.

Je retournais vers Charlotte qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Elle me remercia puis me sourit. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, Bella arrivait vers moi. Est-elle énervée ? Il était clair qu'il y avait un truc qu'y n'aller pas. Elle se mit devant moi, les mains sur ses hanches et me lança un regard noir. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas à être jalouse.

— Je ne te dérange pas hein ? S'exclama-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Rétorquais-je d'une voix calme pour essayer de la détendre.

— Alice m'a dit que tu est allé chez l'autre hier soir. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois hein ?

Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Ce qui était normal après tout, j'étais aller chez une autre fille. Ce n'est pas sa jalousie que je trouvait étrange, c'était de savoir qu'Alice lui avait dit cela. Bella l'aurait appris de toute façon, et je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Elle n'aurait tout simplement pas du l'apprendre de la bouche d'Alice.


	4. Chapitre 4

Cette nuit était de loin une des pires. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'aller pas. Il y avait un silence étrange. Comme si le silence cachait quelque chose d'affreux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je m'endorme maintenant. Peut-être découvrirais-je une nouvelle piste sur le meurtrier ? Je me levais donc et enfila en vitesse des habits plus chaud. Il ne manquerait pas que je croise quelqu'un en pyjama avec ce temps là.

Le charme qu'avait Forks était son temps. Les temps trop ensoleillé m'enquiquinais. Je respirais toujours mieux les jours de froid . En plus Forks ne comptabilisait pas beaucoup d'habitant. Malgré que les ragots devaient mettre moins de temps à se propager dans tout le village. Une chose était sûre, j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette ville et sa forêt.

Clark n'était pas rentré. Il m'avait envoyé un message disant qu'il y avait une urgence à Métropolis. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup ces derniers jours, mais juste assez pour être au courant de notre départ imminent. Il avait déjà prévu que l'on rentre dans environs deux semaines si rien ne se passait d'ici là. Je savais pertinemment qu'il fallait rentrer chez nous. Mais l'idée de savoir la date me mettais le cafard. Cette ville avait quelque chose de rocambolesque.

Normalement je ne me souciais jamais de mes impressions les vendredi soirs, j'avais toujours un peu peur car je regardais la plus part du temps des films d'horreur. Ce qui était complètement paradoxal. Je combattais le crime mais avait peur de croiser une créature tirée d'un film.

Je sortis de la maison, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Melina. Il ne me fallut que moins de deux minutes pour arriver au cimetière. Si quelque chose devait se passer se serait probablement ici. Il n'y avait aucun bruits. Je fis le tour sans bruit, mais il n'y avait rien. J'avais l'impression de veiller sur la ville, comme une super héro prête à aider des innocents.

Je sortis donc du cimetière en courant et continuais ma balade. J'accélérais ma course, profitant du vent qui fouettait mon visage. J'aimais cette sensation, j'aimais aller vite et me dépasser. Je restais quand même attentive au moindres bruits ou odeur bizarre.

Mon premier pari fut avec un vampire, qui piloter des voitures de courses. J'avais gagnée haut la main mon pari. Il m'avait donc offert un dîner mais avait exigé une revanche. Il n'avait pas du tout aimer perdre. La seule erreur que j'eus commise est de l'avoir laisser gagner. C'était certes fair-play, mais par ma faute il n'était plus là.

J'avais pus parler avec de Dam, chose dont je ne faisais pas avec mes amis. Non, Roy me comprenait très bien. Il avait aussi perdu quelqu'un qui lui était proche et ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Sa femme l'eut abandonnée avec leurs fille, quand il s'était transformé en vampire. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à rester. Mais quand il eut appris la morte de ses dernières il n'avait plus rien qui le retenait. J'aurai du comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais j'avais été trop stupide et ne savais encore rien sur mon sang et mes pouvoirs. Il avait donc but mon sang, heureux. Sa transformation s'était passée en une journée. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il se passer. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour le sauver. Mais lui était content d'être devenu un mi mortel mi immortel. Jamais il n'avait fait la tête ou avait été méchant. Roy voulait en finir depuis longtemps, et il avait réussi grâce ou a cause de moi. Ce fut le deuxième vampires à mourir par ma faute. Il valait donc mieux que je reste éloignée des Cullen, pour leurs sécurité.

J'arrivais enfin à une clairière. Je m'arrêtais subitement après avoir sentis du métal. Je continuais ma route à pas de loup. Je me stoppais net en apercevant un homme de dos et accroupis. Ma vision infrarouge était très pratique dans des moments comme cela. Il n'était pas seul. Une personne semblait allongée au sol. Je m'approchais une dernière fois, juste de deux pas. L'homme se leva gracieusement et se tourna vers moi. Il était noir et avait des yeux de couleur rouge sang. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il venait de faire et me maudissais intérieurement. L'inconnu s'approcha de moi avec un sourire qui faisait dévoilé des tâches rouges sur ses dents. Je regardais derrière lui.

Il y avait une élève du lycée. C'était Whitney, une élève polie et timide. Elle se laissait facilement berner. Cette n'avait donc pas dû utiliser la force.

Je l'examinais vite pour essayer d'y déceler de la vie. Mais je n'entendais aucun battements de cœur de sa part. Elle était dans une position très étrange. Son corps était correctement allongé sur le sol, tandis que sa tête était quasiment face contre le sol. Je comprenais rapidement qu'elle avait sûrement la nuque brisée. Ses yeux étaient ouvert et regardaient dans ma direction. J'étais arrivée trop tard.

— Bonsoir. Me fit l'homme.

Je restais sur mes gardes. Même si je faisais confiance aux vampires, certains n'étaient pas les plus gentils.

— Votre sang... a l'air délicieux.

Je savais très bien que certains vampires étaient plus sensible à mon sang. Ce qui était normal. Mais ils ne devaient en aucun cas boire mon sang. Cela pouvait devenir un poison pour eux. Je me reculais d'un pas, quand il avança.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. Me dit-il.

Il ne savait donc pas que je n'étais pas humaine. J'avais donc une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il était évident que je n'allais pas le tuer. Ce n'était pas mon rôle et je ne tuais pas de toute façon.

— Si vous vous approchez de moi, je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre. Le menaçais-je.

Il plissa des yeux et m'examina de la tête au pieds. Il ne savait rien sur moi et devait me prendre pour une folle. Il fallait à tout prix que je l'éloigne d'ici. Si il venait à croiser Clark, c'était sûre qu'il n'y échapperais pas.

— Vous défendre ? Me demanda-t-il avant de rigoler.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de lui faire peur. En temps normal je n'utilisais pas ce genre de pouvoir pour effrayer les autres. Mais c'était pratiquement obligatoire aujourd'hui. Je mis en route ma vision rayon x et fis une ligne de feu devant lui. J'avais bien fait attention à ne pas le brûler mais assez pour lui faire comprendre de quoi j'étais capable. Il tressaillit et me regarda littéralement incrédule

— Je vois. Faisait-il en se reculant. Je vais vous laissez tranquille.

— Vous devriez partir d'ici. Lançais-je sur un ton stricte.

Il secoua la tête et s'éclipsa raidement. J'éteignis le feu, contente qu'il avait prit la fuite. J'appelai alors la police en appelle masqué puis je partis très vite. Je savais très bien que l'homme pouvait m'espionner. Je décidais alors ne de pas rentrer chez moi immédiatement. Je fis alors plusieurs fois le tour de la ville.

Et si l'homme était la cause des meurtres ? Si c'était le cas j'allais devoir en parler à Clark. Pour l'instant rien n'était sûre. Et si j'avais laissée cette homme partir et surtout car les preuves que nous avions jusque là nous laisser croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le réveille fut plus compliqué que je ne l'aurai pensée. J'avais passée la nuit debout et ne m'étais couchée qu'il y a deux heures. Encore une chance que nous étions samedi. Je me levais très vite. J'avais complémentent oubliée Hannah. Je m'approchais de son berceau et fus étonnée de n'y trouver qu'un mot. Je le pris et le lu très vite. Il était de Melina. Elle me disait qu'elle avait pris sa fille pour l'emmener au Zoo. Le seul Zoo qui était ouvert était à cinq villes d'ici.

J'enfilais rapidement un jeans noir avec quelques trous et un tee-shirt blanc près du corps. Je mis par dessus un seul et unique gilet noir que je laissais ouvert.

Je ne pris pas le temps de manger et sortis de la maison très vite. L'urgence d'aujourd'hui était de vérifier que l'homme d'hier était bel et bien parti, n'emportant pas avec lui plus de morts. Je pris le même chemin qu'hier et arriva très vite à la petite clairière. Je restais dans l'ombre, cachée par les arbres. Il n'y avait plus le corps mais quelques policiers. L'odeur du vampire était toujours présent. Je le sentais à chaque fois que je prenais une nouvelle bouchée d'air.

Je décidais de suivre son odeur. Il n'avait peut-être pas dû aller loin. Je courais le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que je perdis son odeur. Il y avait d'autres odeurs que je connaissais. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder autour de moi. Il n'y avait que des arbres. Je continuais donc ma route, doucement cette fois-ci car les odeurs devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

J'arrivais sur un terrain. Je n'eus pas le temps de balayer l'endroit qu'une balle arrivait sur moi à vive allure. Je l'a rattrapais avant qu'elle ne vienne me percuter. Je l'examinais dans ma main. C'était une balle de base-ball. Ce n'était donc pas des humains qui jouais par ici.

Je laissais retomber mon bras le long de mon corps, toujours la balle dans ma main droite. Je relevais la tête et aperçus en premier temps Edward qui semblait à la fois perdu et horrifié. Puis je constatais qu'il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenait un homme et une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Au loin, arrivait Rosalie, Emmett et Bella. Savait-elle maintenant leurs secret ? Je m'étais peut-être trompée après tout. Alice et Jasper rejoignirent leur famille.

— Charlotte ? S'exclama Edward. Que fait-tu là ?

J'allais devoir lui mentir. Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ? Que je pourchassais l'un des siens ?

— Je me promène. Mentis-je.

Il tressaillit et me fixa avec ses yeux dorés. J'étais sûre qu'il savait que je mentais. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

— Bien sûre. Fit Edward avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme blond. Je te présente mes parents.

Je les saluais poliment. Toute la famille d'Edward était habillé en tenu de sport. C'était assez drôle. Je n'aurais pas cru que des vampires faisaient un sport. L'homme présenta d'abord sa femme. Elle s'appelait Esmé et lui Carlisle. Ils étaient très beaux ensembles.

J'avançais d'un pas et tendis la main pour rendre la balle. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur l'objet qui avait faillis me heurter. Le père d'Edward pris la balle. Je me retournais tout en observant du coin de l'œil Edward qui fronçait les sourcils. Il devait sûrement ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

— Comment as-tu fais pour la balle ? Me demanda Edward.

Là aussi je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Même si il allait obligatoirement savoir mon secret tôt ou tard, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque maintenant. J'avais trop à perdre. Il commençait à peine a me faire confiance. Si il apprenait que je n'étais pas humaine, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passerait. Il ne me ferait peut-être plus confiance. Et pour ma mission, j'avais besoin d'avoir sa confiance.

— Elle était par terre. Risquais-je en grimaçant.

— Tu ment. Rétorqua-t-il.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'était pas là.

Qu'allait-il me répondre ? Que la balle ne se serait pas arrêter là à l'allure où elle allait ? Que si j'avais été dans sa trajectoire, je devrais actuellement être blessée ? Quoi qu'il allait dire risquait de mettre en péril son secret.

— Heu tu devrais... Commença-t-il.

— Ils arrivent. Chuchota Alice en coupant la parole à son frère.

Edward avait pris son temps pour parler. Comme si il savait que sa sœur allait le couper. Peut-être qu'entre vampires ils étaient connecter.

C'était là que l'odeur du vampire d'hier soir se fit sentir. Il était proche d'ici. Non, il arrivait ici et il n'était pas seul. Aussi bien ce n'était pas moi qui le traquer, mais c'était lui. J'étais peut-être sa proie sans le savoir. Attendait-il le bon moment pour essayer de me tuer ?

Je le sentais derrière moi. Je me retournais immédiatement et aperçus en premier ses yeux rouges. L'homme noir s'approchait seul vers moi. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Du coin de l'œil j'apercevais le père d'Edward se positionner à ma droite.

Derrière le vampire qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi se tenait un femme rousse à sa gauche et un homme blond à sa gauche.

— Bonjour. Fit l'homme. Je m'appelle Laurent. Je vous présente Victoria et James.

— Carlisle. Voici ma femme, Esmé, Edward, Bella, Rosalie et Emmett. Jasper et Alice.

— Et cette jeune demoiselle dont j'ai fais la connaissance hier soir ? Demanda Laurent en continuant de me fixer.

— Charlotte. Répondis-je méfiante.

Laurent sourit avant de regarder un par un les membres de la famille Cullen, et Bella. Il s'arrêta sur Bella avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de peur venant de lui. Il avait l'air plutôt détendu. Avait-il comprit que je ne le tuerai pas ?

Personne ne commenta ce que Laurent avait dit, sur notre première rencontre. Ce qui me paraissais étrange.

— Charlotte. Répéta Laurent comme pour lui-même.

Il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre, nous n'étions pas tout les deux ici par hasard.

— Une fille... très extraordinaire. Ajouta-t-il en regardant le père d'Edward.


	6. Chapitre 6

Si Laurent connaissait déjà Charlotte, elle ne devrait pas être là. Laurent était un tueur qui se nourrissait d'humains. Pourquoi avoir laisser Charlotte en vie ? Son sang était beaucoup trop fascinant pour y faire totalement abstraction. Cela était même difficile pour Jasper ou moi.

Si elle était au courant de l'identité de Laurent, elle devait sûrement se poser des questions sur nous. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais toujours pas lire dans les pensées de Charlotte. Comme si elle se protéger. C'était la même chose pour son ami Clark. Comme si ils étaient différents.

— Je dois y aller. Dit Charlotte.

Ce qui émanait d'elle était d'abord de l'assurance puis de la fermeté. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle me laissais penser. C'était comme si tout ses gestes, sa façon de parler étaient réfléchis à l'avance.

— Pourquoi ne pas faire une connaissance ? Demanda Laurent à Charlotte.

Il n'allait pas la lâcher. Tout ce qu'il voulait était goûter à son sang. Il se posait des questions sur elle.

Je prenais compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout ce que je croyais. Laurent se remémorait une scène qui lui était arrivé, m'en faisait au passage profiter sans qu'il ne le sache. Il y avait seulement Charlotte qui se tenait debout devant lui, puis du feu. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Plus il y pensait, plus je me posait des questions. Charlotte n'était peut-être pas arrivée là par une balade. Elle m'avait déjà mentis pour la balle. Elle n'avait pas pu la récupérer par terre. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes avant que j'arrive ici pour récupérer ce que j'avais lancé.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, désolé. Répondit-elle avant de sourire.

Même son sourire semblait joué voire exagéré. Elle avait l'air de savoir les risques qu'elle encourait en restant ici.

— Nous nous reverrons plus tard alors. Conclut-il.

Charlotte ne souriait plus. À défaut de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, je pouvais lire sur son visage. Mais encore faillait-il qu'elle ne se contrôle pas. Des réactions spontanés étaient très rares.

Ce qui me fis porter mon attention sur James, fut les pensées de ce dernier. Il avait senti le l'odeur de Bella. Il pencha la tête en arrière avant d'inspirer à nouveau. Il voulait de son sang, maintenant. Je me mis devant Bella pour faire comprendre qu'il ne la touchera pas. Charlotte jeta un coup d'œil vers nous. Merde. J'avais bougé à l'allure d'un vampire. Sa réaction m'étonna encore plus. Elle semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle se tourna vers James. Pouvait-elle lire dans les pensées ?

Laurent se pencha, les mains devant pour tenter de tous nous calmer. Il nous dit qu'ils allaient partir. Mais James n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Il avait senti le sang de Bella et de Charlotte. Il voulait commencer par Bella.

— James, je te conseille de ne pas attaquer... Charlotte. Dit Laurent.

James n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il s'approcha de Charlotte. Carlisle la dépassa, comme pour la protéger. James serra la mâchoire. Il était vrai que près de Charlotte, son sang devenait une pure drogue. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à ressentir cela.

— James on s'en va. Annonça Laurent.

— Pas avant d'avoir goûté à son sang. Marmonna James, les yeux rivés sur Charlotte.

— Tu ne pourra pas. Rétorqua Laurent. Elle n'est pas humaine.

Ce qu'il dit raisonna plusieurs fois dans ma tête, comme une révélation. Elle n'était pas humaine. Cela expliquait cela. Je n'y avait pas vraiment songer. Mais il était sûre qu'elle n'était pas non plus une vampire.

James se redressa avant de rire. Il ne croyait pas son ami. Il ne voulait pas le croire et ne voulait pas croire qu'une fille pouvait être plus forte que lui. Il réfléchissait à le manière dont il allait boire le sang de Charlotte sans blessés Carlisle. Puis il se ravisa, avant de songer à attaquer Carlisle si il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. James était capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il lança un regard à Carlisle avant d'observer Bella. En quelques secondes il avait changer de proie. Pour lui, c'était plus facile de s'attaquer à Bella. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Je ne le laissera pas la toucher.

Il dépassa Charlotte et Carlisle sans se soucier deux. Ces deux derniers, se retournèrent pour le suivre du regard. Il se dirigeait vers Bella et moi avec un sourit figée sur ses lèvres. James s'avait que Bella était à moi et il voulait s'amuser avec ça. Me faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une humaine qui allait mourir. Mais c'était surtout ma Bella à moi.

Et si Bella et Charlotte étaient pareilles ? Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans leurs pensées mais entendais et sentais très bien leurs sangs. Bella avait acceptée très vite le faite que j'étais un vampire et Charlotte semblait en connaître plus que ce que j'imaginais sur nous.

James était sur le point de se jeter sur Bella. Il me poussa sur le côté. Je répliquais immédiatement mais le loupais comme un imbécile. Charlotte m'avait devancé en l'attrapant par ses cheveux attachés pas un élastique. Aucune humaine n'aurait eu le cran ou la force de faire cela. Je la regardais sidéré. Elle avait l'air d'être totalement en maîtrise d'elle même mais il y avait dans son regard, quand il se posa sur moi, de la peur. Elle avait sa main sur son coup pour le retenir. James grognait, mécontents d'être ainsi traité. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui souriait.

Bella se reculait de plus en plus. Elle était effrayée par James. Elle me lança un regard désolé avant de partir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Je la regardais s'enfuir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la forêt. Elle n'ira pas loin, elle ne devait même pas savoir où l'on se trouvait.

Charlotte lâcha James. Elle le regardait la tête haute quand ce dernier la toisa. Il voulait se venger. Il ne la laissera plus tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il ai assouvi sa vengeance.

— James, nous nous en allons. Dit Laurent avant de commencer à partir.

La rouquine, Victoria, fut la deuxième à partir. Elle avait attendue James. Ils partirent laissant un douloureux silence derrière eux.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bella avait fuit de peur. James ne la lâcherait pas. Il fallait que je la retrouve pour l'aider.

Je voulais aussi fuir, ne pas à avoir le jugement des Cullen. Ils devaient se poser pleins de questions. Et je ne pouvais pas y répondre.

Edward semblait énervé. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas suivi sa chère et tendre, ce qui m'avais plus que choquée. Il se mit devant moi, les bras croisés et me regarda de la tête au pieds.

— Quoi ? Demandais-je timidement.

— Si tu n'est pas humaine...

— Tu ne trouvera pas. Le coupais-je. Abandonne.

— Ok, alors dis-le moi.

Pensait-il réellement que j'allais lui dire mon secret ? Je lui souriais.

— Même pas en rêve.

— Okay, est-ce que tu sais ce que...

Je hochais de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et lui dire que non je ne savais pas son identité. Il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard.

— Oui. Avouais-je. Je suis que tu... vous êtes des vampires.

Il ne semblais pas surpris. Il était plus inquiet que quoique ce soit d'autre.

— Et donc... Tu n'as pas peur ?

Sa question été pour moi stupide. Non, je n'avais pas peur d'un vampire. J'avais surtout peur de ce que les vampires pourraient faire aux humains.

— Non. Répondis-je. Je dois y aller.

Je baissais la tête et commençait à partir. Il me retint par le bras. Je me libérait de lui en secouant le bras. Puis, je partis sans perdre de temps. Il n'était pas question que je reste plus de temps ici alors que je pourrais retrouver Bella. Elle courait un danger avec le chasseur dans les parages.

Je m'attendais à la trouver chez elle. Mais elle n'y était pas. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être. Si je suivais l'odeur du vampire qui voulait boire notre sang j'aurai peu de chance de la retrouver à temps. Surtout si il en avait après moi en premier. Non, il fallait que je la trouve autrement.

Clark n'était toujours pas rentré. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Cela me rendais folle. Si il était là, nous aurions pu la retrouver plus vite.

Je pris toute la journée pour trouver une piste. Le seule que je trouvais fut son ancienne ville. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir surtout si je n'étais pas sûre de la trouver là-bas.

Je prenais donc direction vers la maison des Cullen. Elle n'était pas très difficile à trouver. Elle était seulement en dehors de la ville, dans la forêt. J'avais déjà fais plusieurs fois le tour de cette ville, j'avais donc bien évidement gardée en mémoire tout les endroits.

Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à la porte que le Monsieur Cullen m'ouvra. Il était suivit d'Edward. Ils n'étaient plus habillés des mêmes habits. Edward portait un pantalon noir et une chemise grise, comme à son habitude. Tandis que Carlisle Cullen portait un jeans noir et un pull sur une chemise qui dépassait au niveau du col. C'était là que je reconnu la classe de la famille Cullen. Il y avait quelque chose de différent des autres familles, en plus de ne pas être humains. Ils me saluèrent. Je les saluais en retour.

— Edward, serais-tu où se trouve ta copine ?

Il fronça rapidement des sourcils et me lança un regard noir. J'en conclue que je touchais une zone sensible actuellement.

— Je n'en sais rien. Elle m'a demandé de la lâcher.

Sa déclaration me paraissait en premier lieu totalement fausse. Bella et Edward étaient pratiquement fait pour être ensembles. Je m'arrêtais de sourire après avoir compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

— Vous... n'êtes plus ensembles ? Risquais-je.

— Elle a rompu par téléphone, disant qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'être avec un vampire pourrai lui attirer autant d'ennuis.

Cela ne semblais pas logique. Bella n'aurait pas pu le laisser aussi facilement. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'il pourrait la protéger.

— Et tu n'est pas aller t'expliquer avec elle ?

— Non. Dit-il en secouant la tête. Nous n'étions pas ensembles... par amour. Je préfère qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité sans moi.

— Donc tu l'a laissée s'en aller ?

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer.

— Je vais quand même m'assurer qu'elle va bien car elle n'est pas chez elle. Dis-je.

— Elle a quitté Forks pour rentrer chez elle. M'annonça Edward alors que j'étais sur le point de partir.

Je soufflais en rejetant ma tête en avant. Il allait falloir que je parte pour Phoenix. En même temps il n'était pas question que je reste dans l'ignorance. Je leurs disais au revoir avant de partir à toute allure. Je me stoppais net à même pas quelques mètres de leur maison. Je serrais des poings et expirais pour évacuer l'énervement qui montait en moi. Je n'avais pas fais attention, j'étais partie comme une flèche sans me soucier d'eux.

J'entendais quelqu'un arriver vers moi. Je me tournais pour faire face et trouvais Edward qui me regardait encore plus ahuri.

— Tu... Comment as-tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention. Avouais-je.

— Tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

Je savais pertinemment que je pouvais avoir confiance en eux, mais auraient-ils confiance en moi ?

— Ouai... Soufflais-je. Plus tard.

Je me tournais pour partir, à nouveau. Il me retint soudainement par le bras.

— Lâche-moi. M'écriais-je.

— Promet le moi ! S'exclama-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne me connais pas et en plus je vais bientôt partir. C'est inutile.

— Je veux juste savoir. Fit-il en haussant des épaules.

— Ok, je te le promet. Tu est content maintenant ?

Il sourit et me relâcha mon bras. Je partis, enfin, sans rentrer chez Melina.

Comment avait-il pu sortir avec Bella sans l'aimer ? Les vampires pouvaient ressentir des sentiments humains ? J'étais bien humaine et je ressentais des sentiments comme les mortels. Des sentiments incontrôlable que je préférerais ne pas ressentir.

Non, je n'aimais définitivement personne. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas laisser ne serait-ce qu'un sentiments s'emparer de moi.


	8. Chapitre 8

J'arrivais dans l'ancienne maison de Bella. Il n'y avait personne à part l'odeur de James. Il était donc évident qu'il était à sa poursuite. J'examinais sa maison à la recherche d'indices. Elle était en danger. Il fallait que j'aille au plus vite. J'aperçus au bout de trente minute une photographie d'une salle. Il y avait une arche et des miroirs. Au milieu de l'image se trouvais une jeune fille. Cela devait être Bella étant plus jeune. La jeune fille était entourée d'un feutre rouge. Je retournais la photo, il y avait des inscriptions. C'était une salle de danse dans la ville.

Je me remis en route dans le but de trouver cette endroit. Il avait fallu que je demande à trois personnes pour m'indiquer où se trouvait cette endroit. C'était après une heure de vadrouille dans cette maudite ville que je finissais par entrer dans le studio de danse. Il y avait l'odeur de James.

Je marchais au milieu de la première salle. Il faisait presque noir. Je commençais à avoir horreur de voir ma tête dans les maudits miroirs. C'était comme si ils étaient là juste pour m'énerver.

Je sentais James. Il était dans cette pièce. Était-ce un piège pour m'avoir en premier ?

— Je pensais d'abord voir Bella. S'exclama James en apparaissant devant moi.

— Oups, je suis vraiment désolé. Fais-je sur un ton faussement compatissant.

Il secouait la tête en souriant. Il se fichait de moi clairement. J'avais en même temps commencée.

— Ne joue pas à la plus maline. Lança-t-il.

— Ok ok. Murmurais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi. Je voyais très bien dans ses yeux qu'il voulait boire mon sang. J'aurais dû prévenir Clark de là où j'étais.

— Ton sang est vraiment... incroyable. Souffla-t-il.

Je savais très bien que le seul moyen de m'en sortir était de le battre. Sans le tuer. Je ne devais pas le tuer, ce n'était pas mon rôle. La porte que j'avais empruntée auparavant, s'ouvrit soudainement. Je me tournais, tout en restant vigilante. Bella arrivait au loin. Elle nous aperçut et s'arrêta immédiatement.

— Bella. Je t'attendais !

Elle regarda toute autour d'elle. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Son visage prenait alors un air effrayé et triste.

— Ma mère n'est même pas là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix stressée.

James ria stupidement avant de s'approcher d'elle.

— Non. Répondit-il.

Je devais trouver un moyen pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Bella. Je me jeta sur James et le poussa le plus loin en criant à Bella de s'enfuir. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que je lui disais. Elle couru jusqu'à la porte. Un bruit de casse se fit entendre. Je levais les yeux et découvris Edward arrivait par le toit. Sérieusement, pour passer inaperçu c'était la meilleure chose à faire...

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en rendre compte, mais je me retrouvais plaquée au sol en quelques secondes. James me retourna sur le dos. Ses yeux noir me dévisageaient. Il était énervé car sa proie s'était enfuie par ma faute.

Je le repoussais du mieux que je pouvais. Il atterrit plus loin, contre un miroir qui se brisa. Edward s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa main, que je me saisis, pour me relever. Je lâchais sa main et le remerciais avant de me tourner vers James. Du moins là où il était supposé être. Je balayais la pièce entièrement avant d'apercevoir qu'il fonçait sur moi. Je m'écartais à la dernière minute. Il grogna avant de faire demi tour et s'élançait à nouveau. Il se fit arrêter par les frères d'Edward.

Edward fonça sur lui pour le plaquer contre un miroir. J'avais peur de comprendre ce qui aller ce passer. Non, je ne voulais pas savoir et encore moins le voir. Je n'aimais pas la violence et encore moins les meurtres. J'aimais aider les gens, pas en tuer.

— Attendez ! M'exclamais-je. Vous n'allez pas le tuer quand même ?

— Bah si. Répondit Emmett en haussant des épaules.

Et c'était ce qu'ils firent. Ils tuèrent James soit-disant car il était un chasseur et n'abandonnerait jamais de nous pourchasser. Il aurait pu changer, s'adapter sans tuer d'humains. C'était la première fois que je voyais des vampires tuer l'un d'entre eux. Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient tous alliés.

Je ne supportais plus de voir l'horrible scène se passer sous mes yeux. Je sortis, discrètement pour souffler un peu. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de songer à autre chose. Bella était maintenant tirée d'affaire. Mais j'avais besoin d'être sûre qu'elle aille bien. Peut-être était-elle repartit chez elle, à Forks avec son père ?

D'ailleurs moi aussi je devais rentrer au plus vite. Si Clark rentrait avant moi, il se poserait beaucoup de questions. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore découvert ce qu'étaient les Cullen. Sérieusement, cela sautait aux yeux. Ou alors il le savait et attendait de voir ce que je ferais.

— Hey, ça va ?

Je me tournais pour faire face à Edward. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regardais en haussant un sourcil. Il baissa les yeux avant de les reporter sur moi.

— Bien, pourquoi ?

— Juste pour savoir... Merci pour avoir protéger Bella.

J'aurai voulu lui dire que c'était mon métier. Mais il n'aurait pas comprit. Ou pire, il aurait tout de suite su ce que je voulais dire. Et cela n'était pas un choix envisageable. Clark et moi étions obligés de faire attention de ne dire à personne quoique ce soit sur notre vie à Métropolis.

— C'est normal. Tu aurait fait pareil.

Il fronça ses sourcils tout en pinçant ses lèvres.

— Et qui aurait été... l'heureux élu ? Me demanda-t-il.

— Heureux élu ? Répétais-je.

— Je voulais dire ton copain.

Étais-ce un piège pour savoir si j'étais en couple ? Oui. Je lui souriais faussement.

— Tu ne le connais pas. Mentis-je.

Oliver fut le premier à qui je pensais. C'était le seul avec qui je pourrais faire croire que j'étais en couple. Il ne serait pas contre, ça je le savais très bien. D'ailleurs il n'attendait que cela depuis que Chloé, son ex petite amie et mon amie, était partie.

— D'accord, je vois. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Soit.

— Exactement. Bon, je vais chercher Bella pour être sûre qu'elle va bien.

— Je viens avec toi.

Je me retins de pouffer. Pourquoi voulait-il venir ? Il pouvait très bien la chercher de son côté. Il avait même plus de chance de la trouver que moi.

— Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux.

Avec moi, tout était plus compliqué. Il m'arrivait plus de choses qu'aux autres. J'avais tendance à croire que j'étais maudite depuis mes dix ans, âges où tout a commencé.

— Je sais ce qui est dangereux. Rétorqua-t-il.

— Et tu m'a mise sur ta liste ?

Il roula des yeux et regarda aux alentour. Nous étions observait par sa famille.

— Tu est une fille...inoffensive.

— Tu ne me connaît pas. Dis-je en me retenant de rire. Je suis un monstre.

— Je suis un monstre ! Je n'ai pas d'âme.

— Je n'en n'ai peut-être pas non plus.


End file.
